Internet The Explorer
Internet The Explorer '''(commonly reffered to as '''Internet Exploer) is MAJOR Mario character. He (Often mistaken as a she) appears in every mario game to date, alongside Mario and Friends. This is because he is normally seen hiding in the bushes, watching Mario and co. with binoculars. He is rumored to be the son of Microsoft Sam. History Internet first appeared at Bill Gates's factory for the unforgiven, where he was making the features for the new Microsoft 59, but a malfunctianal error caused bolts and springs to go all over the place. Bill ran outside and into his own private Jet. The factory exploded, just like The King did in Mario Chicken. The roll belt lay in the destroyed pieces of the factory. Then, up stepped, a living Internet Explorer. Bill Gates was horrified by this. He locked it up in a cage, and called it Rerolpxe eht tenretni. However, being locked up in a cage was not good for Internet, so he busted the bars and killed all of the employees there. However, Bill did not mind. He could just make new ones with his super powered mind. However, Bill saw that internet was gone! "Nooo"! He screamed loudly. Internet met up with Nintendo, and they wanted him to be in their new game, Super Mario Pallette Swaps. He appeared as replacing the Goomba. The Goombas were mad, and the Goomba War began. During this war, Internet was #1 to be killed. He hid from them in garbage cans, and killed as many as he could. Nintendo was then tired of living in fear, so they kicked out internet, and had Goombas again. Internet wandered the streets, homeless. He got work with Sega, and appeared in Sonic The Hedgehog: Remixed as a boss. He got kicked out during the Video Game War, and was back to being homeless. He thought life was too bad for him, and went to his creator Bill Gates, and asked to destroy him. Bill was furious at the thought of killing his own creations, and jumped up, ripping his clothes off, to look like Tarzan. Then, the final battle ensued. It was a long battle. Bill one in the end, and kicked Internet off of the Microsoft building. Internet, bleeding, and crying, said his final goodyes. However, he fell on top of a passing truck, wich happened to be Nintendo's truck, and fell through the top of the truck. Then, Nintendo kicked Internet out of the truck, and a passing truck ran him over. However, instead of dying, he stood back up, and now, packed with courage (For no apparent reason) and went back up to Bill Gates. Weakend from the battle, Bill resided in his office, and Internet smashed through the doors and kicked Bill out of the window, down the long story building. Bill was dead, however, his reincarnation came alive, since Bill is imortal. Internet sneaked past this new Bill, and saw the nintendo mascot, Mario, sitting on the side of the building. It seemed that Nintendo had bought Evil Guy as their new Mario (Since he didn't work out well as the new Wario). Internet said that Nintendo dumped him too, and they both attacked nintendo's headquarters. Now, if you managed to read this far, then that's the end. Nintendo agreed to put Internet and Mario in all Mario games. Evil Guy was put in prison for no apparent reason, and they all lived happily ever after. As so thought, The Firefox attacked Internet in his sleep but Firefox was later killed by a virus. Mario Mart appearance He is a hidden character in this racing game, you have to play as every character in the game to unlock him. Category:Guys